Destino
by Carlos Cordoba
Summary: -Prométeme que volverás – pidió la joven – prométeme que volveré a ver tus ojos verdes y a escuchar tu hermosa voz diciéndome que me amas -Te prometo, que estaré aquí antes que te des cuentas, te prometo que volveré y nadie nos volverá a separar / OOC


**Destino**

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie _Meyer_**

Los ojos de la joven se llenaban de lagrimas, su corazón se estrujaba, el joven de cabellos cobrizos quería parecer fuerte, quería demostrarle que todo saldría bien, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo, la guerra había dado comienzo, el rey Black había roto el pacto y el junto con un grupo de jóvenes eran obligados a ir a la guerra a defender el país.

Bella – dijo el joven, ella siguió mirando hacia abajo – bella mírame por favor

La joven levantó el rostro – no vallas – rogó

No puedo hacer eso bella, tengo que ir, tengo que cuidar nuestra libertad, tengo que darte un futuro en el cual puedas ser libre y uno una esclava mas de el tirano de Black

Prométeme que volverás – pidió la joven – prométeme que volveré a ver tus ojos verdes y a escuchar tu hermosa voz diciéndome que me amas

Te prometo, que estaré aquí antes que te des cuentas, te prometo que volveré y nadie nos volverá a separar

Los jóvenes juntaron sus labios por última vez, Isabella como último acto de amor se saco su cadena y se la entrego a él para la suerte.

El barco, con jóvenes soldados partió con rumbo desconocido, todos con un objetivo "libertad", ese era su destino, ver caer las estrellas mientras sus espadas se perdían en la carne de su enemigo, mirar el suelo rojo, de la sangre derramada sobre el hielo, el tiempo avanzo y la campaña era un éxito, el pelotón de Edward había logrado avasallar la mayoría de las tropas de Black, solo un enfrentamiento más y volverían a casa, solo uno más.

Lo que Edward no se dio cuenta es que su amuleto de la suerte se perdió en batalla, este fue encontrado por el joven Jacob que a lo lejos vio la batalla, un plan inundo su mente, sonrió, victorioso, por fin vencería a Edward, era su destino, lo destruiría, le aria pagar por sus muertes y así lograría lo que siempre quiso, poder sobre las tierras de Forks

En una humilde casita, una joven miraba el infinito, cada día, cada hora, inclusive cada segundo calaba su alma, una oración eterna salía de sus labios, quería volverlo a ver, quería que estuviera a su lado, ese era su destino, el volvería, el estaba bien, su corazón le repetía una y otra vez, pero su mente le decía algo distinto.

El pueblo de forks estaba ansioso, unos mensajeros enviados por sus soldados llegaron a la costa, un joven de tés morena se acerco hacia la joven de ojos marrones

¿Isabella Swan?

Si – contesto con miedo

El joven no dijo nada mas, deslizo la cadena de Edward entres sus dedos, isabella la miro fijamente, la cadena cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que sus rodillas fallaban, Alice se acerco a ella y la abrazo

Lo siento - dijo el joven moreno – a su esposo lo decapitaron

El ejercito de Edward había vencido, volvían a casa, Edward no podía dejar de sonreír, hoy vería a bella, a su bella, sin saber que su destino ya estaba marcado, cuando faltaba poco para llegar la vio, vestida de blanco, en la sima de un acantilado, grito con todas sus fuerzas pero ella no pudo oírlo – mi destino – dijo la joven y se lanzo al vacio, en el mismo momento que el cuerpo de isabella cayó al agua Edward salto del bote, nado con todas sus fuerzas, pero llego tarde, con el cuerpo sin vida de Isabella entre sus brazos se dejo caer en la arena, un rugido de odio y dolor salió de sus labios, su destino le había jugado una mala pasada.

Cuando Alice le describió a Edward la apariencia del joven, el comprendió quien era, era Jacob, el hijo de el rey Black, el odio lo cegó, los resto de humanidad que quedaban en el desaparecieron, la bestia salió a la luz, esa noche, junto con su ejercito zarpo nuevamente, en su mente tenía un objetivo, llego dos días después al puerto y a penas bajaron fueron recibidos por las tropas de Jacob, la ira cegó a Edward y arremetió contra todo lo que se cruzo en su camino, mato todo a su paso, hasta que lo vio, sonriendo en su caballo, Edward corrió hacia el, no le importo los soldados que lo rodeaban, los mato sin ni siquiera detener su carrera, Jacob salto de su caballo y le hiso frente.

El destino, algo tan inestable pero real, jugo nuevamente las cartas, Jacob que creyó que con su acto debilitaría a Edward se equivoco y el campo de batalla se tiño de rojo por su propia sangre, Edward atravesó con su espada el cuerpo del joven, el rey Black intento hacer un nuevo tratado con el pueblo de fork pero fue decapitado.

El destino, a pesar de los años, Edward aun llora por ella, ya no queda nada en el, ya no hay humanidad en su cuerpo, pues esta se fue junto con bella, con su bella, el destino, tan traicionero, Edward fue feliz, tuvo una esposa maravillosa, pero de un momento para otro, todo se perdió, y hoy recorre su historia, sentado, al lado de la tumba de su esposa, ahogándose en sus memorias, y maldiciendo al destino que se la arrebato de su lado.

_**Espero que les guste, esta historia está inspirada en el tema musical y su respectivo vídeo clip de Leaves' eyes "My Destiny", espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo.**_


End file.
